edfandomcom-20200215-history
Is There an Ed in the House?
"Is There an Ed in the House?" is the 3rd episode of''' Season 4 and the 80th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Sarah is sick and Ed and Jimmy both compete against each other for her caring. Plot Eddy's latest scheme, Ed's Photography Studio, has attracted the attention of Rolf, who then gets his portrait taken there. After taking Rolf's photo with their cardboard box "camera", they head on over to the "dark room", where Ed is drawing Rolf's portrait, complete with a Four-Legged Mutant Bus Driver about to bite his head off. As Edd tries to correct him, Jimmy asks him where he keeps his hot-water bottle and vaporizer. A frustrated Eddy tells him to "Go bug Sarah," and Jimmy then reveals Sarah is ill and he's taking care of her. Ed, upon hearing this, immediately runs to his house, as he is Sarah's brother and must take care of her. Edd also leaves the scam to get his medical bag and to diagnose Sarah, leaving Eddy to confront an angry Rolf. Ed and Jimmy tend to Sarah as Edd steps in to diagnose her. Edd concludes that Sarah has a minor cold and should leave her alone. The fact that Sarah is sick frustrates Eddy, as he cannot get any scams started with Ed tending to Sarah. Edd, in response, decides to build a paging system so Ed can do Eddy's bidding, while keeping in touch with Sarah. She then instructs them to leave so she can finish sleeping. The Eds then move on their new scam, The Triple-E Driving School, with a wagon as the car, Ed as the motor, Jimmy (who is tied up completely) as one of the obstacles and Edd as the instructor. Nazz, Jonny and Plank are immediately interested. Nazz steps into the car with instructor Edd to learn how to drive and everything appears goes smoothly, until Sarah rings the paging system. Ed, trying to beat Jimmy (who'd somehow escaped from his bindings) there, withdraws from being the motor, causing Nazz to lose control of the vehicle and crash. Sarah, demanding sustenance, is fed a grilled cheese sandwich and various fruits and vegetables by Ed and Jimmy. Ed and Jimmy then read to Sarah "Zorba" and "Silly Jilly", respectively. Sarah cuts them both off and asks Ed and Jimmy to fetch a ball she tosses out of the window. Seeing Ed being so submissive towards Sarah prompts Eddy to give Ed a lecture about being big brother, and how he should be "the boss", not Sarah. This convinces Ed to finally fight back and be the person Eddy claims he should be. Ed then pulls his pants up before going to Sarah's room to show her who's in charge. Ed demonstrates his authority Sarah by throwing her ball out of the window and demanding her to rest in bed. Jimmy tries to help Sarah, but Ed tosses him out of the window, Sarah begins to cry and Ed, guilty, gives her a big hug to make her feel better. Seconds later, Sarah beats Ed up for revenge because he yelled at her, as Eddy and Edd watch and listen. Edd remarks that Sarah had made the road to recovery and begins sneezing. He realizes that he has now caught Sarah's cold. Jimmy then takes Edd indoors to prevent the cold from getting any worse. Seeing the damaged cart and the ruckus happening inside Ed's house, Eddy is left with nothing to do. He then leaves and wonders what's currently on TV. The episode ends with a shot of Ed's House, which is literally jumping up and down off of its foundation as Sarah proceeds in beating up Ed. Memorable Quotes *'''Edd: to sell Rolf an image "Lets pick a theme, shall we? Would you like to pose with this beach ball or this sumptuous lollipop?" Rolf: "No sump! As Rolf prefers to turn his churn of soft spreads." Eddy: "There, he picked! Now get out of the way so I can take the picture!" Edd: "Okay Rolf, now look at me and smile for the tawdry sockpuppet." ---- *'Edd': at the picture Ed has drawn "Uh Ed? What is that behind Rolf?" Ed: "Rolf's head is about to be crunched by a 4-legged mutant bus driver!" ---- *'Jimmy': Sarah's pillow "Am I a good fluffer, Sarah?" ---- *'Jimmy': Edd "Sarah's got a fever Mr. Smartypants." Ed: to Edd "Yeah Mr. 'I wish I was a smartpants'." ---- *'Eddy': "Ed! How can you be so stupid?" Ed: "I watch cartoons, Eddy." ---- *'Eddy': "The Triple E free driving school! Only it's not free, we'll charge 'em. Double D you're the instructor." Edd: "Me? But I..." Eddy: "Ed, you're the motor." Ed: pleased "I have achieved greatness!" ---- *'Jonny': "Where's the obstacle course Eddy? Plank needs to tear up some pavement!" Eddy: "Coming right up, Jonny Boy!" ---- *'Ed': "Uh, pain and hurt! Have mercy, depraved sibling." ---- *'Edd': eloquent catching Sarah's cold "Curse you, cold microorganisms. Oh, it's all part of the big plan, don't you see? They wait and strike when you're most vulnerable…" again Trivia/Goofs *When Edd sneezes on Eddy at the end of the show, he develops a red eye. When Jimmy takes him away, however, his eye is normal colored. *When Edd introduces himself as "Eddward" to Nazz during the driving school scam, he has a name tag on. In the next shots, his tag is gone. *This is one of three times Ed has actually gotten mad at Sarah. The first was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot" and the third would be in "Little Ed Blue". *During the driving school scam, Ed has only one stripe on the sleeve of his jacket when Sarah rings the bell. *This is the third time Sarah has cried. The first was in "High Heeled Ed" and the second was in "For Your Ed Only". *12th time Kevin is absent. *57th time the Kankers aren't seen. *Rolf makes a small appearance in the beginning of the episode during the Photo scam while Jonny and Nazz only make a small appearance in the middle of the episode during the Triple E Free Driving School. *'Running Gags:' :#Ed and Jimmy fighting to take care of Sarah. :#The Eds being interrupted in scams by helping Sarah. *In yet another inside reference to someone in the cast or crew, "Silly Jilly" is a reference to Jilly Mentiphy, who works on the show in the art department. *This episode's title reference was referenced by Edd in "Floss Your Ed". *This is one of the few episodes where Ed and Edd are unlucky at the end of the episode, but Eddy wasn't. *This is the second episode where Ed stands up against Sarah. The first was "Sir Ed-a-Lot". However it doesn't work as Sarah made him guilty over his actions and then she beated him to a pulp when he let his guard was down. *Ed pulled his pants up when he went to Sarah's bedroom, but when he got there, his pants are at their normal height. *At the end when Ed gets beaten up by Sarah he says, "Have mercy depraved sibling!" a quote he originally used in "Ed in a Halfshell". *This is one of the few episodes where Edd has an outburst of rage. Other episodes where Edd has an outburst include "Wish You Were Ed" and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *This is the second time Sarah gets sick. The first was in "Laugh Ed Laugh" where she got the chicken pox. Gallery Four-legged_Mutant_Bus_Driver.jpg|The four-legged mutant bus driver isthereanedinthehouse.jpg|Sarah's feeling under the weather Dr. Edd.jpg|Dr. Edd is in the house! Edd bell.jpg|Edd hanging a bell above Sarah's bed too up too down.jpg|"Too high! Too low! Too high! Too low!" edd nazz.jpg|Edd teaching Nazz how to drive a "car". jimmyeddy.jpg|Jimmy all tied up Jonny escapes from cast.jpg|"What a weasel!" cheese sandwicht.jpg|Cheese sandwich a la Jimmy Zobra.jpg|Ed and Jimmy reading to Sarah ed nervous.jpg|A tough guy, eh? NDVD 183.JPG|Now ain't that cute? Ed is givin' a hug for Sarah! Sarah hugging ed smile.jpg|Or maybe not. IMG_0344.PNG|Wait for it... IMG_0345.PNG|And there you have it. edd ill.jpg|Edd also ill with Sarah's cold Prepared Double D.jpg|Edd making sure he has got everything ready for the Triple E Driving School. Triple E Driving School.jpg|The entire Obstacle Course for the Driving School Scam. Student Driver Car.jpg|Edd and Nazz in the student driver car IMG_0343.PNG|"If I catch your cold I'll... I'll! Just give me five minutes with that germ spreading brat!" Video cdPg-jMGx3w d97p0byl_SA Category:Episodes Category:Season 4